Sleep Easier
by I'llBelieveYouWhen
Summary: Kate revisits the day she was shot and comes to a realization. This is a one-shot based off of the season finale, but it has a cute little twist to it.


**Okay guys, so this is a story based on the season finale, but it's a little bit different. I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and please review! I love reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or the show. If you recognize it, it's most likely not mine. Yet.**

Sleep Easier

I slowly awoke from a dream I've become accustomed to, but still wake up in a cold sweat from. I've had it for a year now. Exactly a year, actually. Ever since Montgomery's funeral, a date nobody wants to talk about.

In my dream, I am at the funeral. Castle's at my side, as always. I'm speaking, and I hear a shot ring out. Then, I am thrown in to Castle's perspective, seeing myself bleeding out on the ground through Castle's eyes. I hear myself, as Castle, saying, "I love you." The dream always ends there and I wake up in a cold sweat.

Usually, I am able to push the dream out of my mind, but not today. I guess because it's the anniversary of my shooting, it makes it harder to shake it. I turn and see Castle still sleeping next to me. He is facing me on his side and his arm is draped across my midsection. We have been dating for a little over seven months now.

As I lay in bed, my mind starts to wander to the day I was shot. I guess it's okay to think about it today.

* * *

><p>I started to regain consciousness in the ambulance. Three words crossed m mind, but I didn't understand what they meant. <em>I love you.<em> I guess I lost consciousness again, because the next thing I remember is waking up in the Intensive Care Unit. I turned to see Josh sitting next to my hospital bed. I was slightly disappointed that it was Josh sitting there and not Castle.

Castle. _I love you._ That's what those three words meant. Those were his words running through my head in the ambulance. It was then and there that I decided I needed to break up with Josh. As shallow as that made me, I had to do it right at that moment; not a mere minute after I woke up.

Josh was running his fingers through my hair, a smile on his face. "Hi," he said.

I felt like a terrible person, but it needed to be done. "Josh, we need to talk." He nodded, gesturing for me to continue.

"I don't feel it is fair to you for us to continue seeing each other," I said, avoiding the sudden look of hurt on his face. Just as I was about to stop, Castle's words ran through my head again, urging me onwards. _I love you._ "I am not in love with you and I shouldn't keep stringing you along." There, I had done it.

He went to protest, but I guess because of my critical condition, he didn't want to stress me out. A look of defeat found home on his chiseled features as he solemnly said, "Okay," and walked out of the ICU. I drifted back to sleep, letting the drugs take me wherever they pleased.

The next time I woke, Castle was sitting next to my bedside. His hand was holding mine and he squeezed it gently when he saw me awake from my drug-induced sleep.

"Hey," he said gently. His voice was soft enough to not be considered a normal talking volume, but loud enough not to be considered a whisper.

I smiled. Just hearing his voice took virtually all of my pain away. "Hey," I answered back at the same volume, but my voice was a little groggy with sleep.

"How do you feel?" Concern was strewn all over his face.

"Like I've just been shot," I said, sarcasm dripping from my words.

Chuckling, he replied, "Understandable."

Suddenly, his words came back to me. _I love you._ The smile faded from my face. "I remember what you said," my tone of voice turned serious.

He obviously knew what I was talking about because recognition flowed across his features like a dam just broke. "You do?" he asked.

"Castle?" I said.

"Hmm?"

I hesitated. It could have been _it._ "Could you hold me?"

"Of course," he answered, and I scotched over. He got into the small hospital bed and wrapped his left arm around my shoulders and his other around my middle. I let my head rest on his chest, comfortable with his arms around me. That is how we fell asleep that night.

* * *

><p>Still lying in bed, I realize something. I never said it back. The topic of "I love yous" had been dropped until about a month after we started seeing each other.<p>

I feel him move and turn to see him staring at me. "Good morning," he says.

"I love you, too," I say.

"Too?" he looks confused. "Sweetie, usually I have to say it first before you can reply with 'too'. If you say 'too' before it happens the first time then it makes no sense."

I laugh. "You did say it first, though. The day I was shot. Before I lost consciousness, you said 'I love you.'"

He grins and I continue my explanation. "I was thinking about that day today and I realized something. I never said it back! So I'm saying it now, Rick. I love you, too."

His grin breaks out into a full on smile and he brings me in for a kiss. Maybe because I never said it back is the reason for my nightmares. Maybe now I can sleep easier.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Now you should really go click the review button!**

**As Always,**

**IBYW**


End file.
